


Spoiler Alert, It's A Lot

by pray_for_sound



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Online Relationship, Sex Toys, Sex Work, camboy!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pray_for_sound/pseuds/pray_for_sound
Summary: Derek doesn't even really watch that much porn. If you asked any of his friends who out of the group is most likely to end up obsessed with a porn star, Derek isn't in the top five. But the thing is, the guy isn't a porn star. He's just a college kid and Derek can't help that he makes the most beautiful faces ever in his videos.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Spoiler Alert, It's A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be honest. i'm writing this while i work on my big bang bc i need somewhere to put all the porn my brain wants to write that doesn't belong in the *slow burn* my big bang is supposed to be. so. yeah. i warned you.

It’s the comeshot that makes Derek’s mouth fall open and his eyes cross in the back of his head before he comes all over himself accidentally, his phone fallen somewhere to his left, his right hand sticky and resting on his stomach. When he comes back to himself, he reaches around for the towel next to him, grabs his phone and rewinds the video. It’s close up, just a torso with a thick trail of hair down to a proportionate cock. The guy is playing with a plug in his ass and stroking his dick between his legs. He pulls the plug out, his body curling in on itself in pleasure, and Derek watches again, making sure he saw right the first time, as the guy comes on the plug and then shoves it back into his ass, working it in and out, fucking himself with it, until he  _ comes a second time _ , groaning and writhing on the bed in pleasure as his dick squirts over his pale inner thigh, between his legs streaking the bed. 

_ Holy shit _ . Who is this guy? Is it wrong that Derek’s only seen him come twice and he’s ready to die for him? 

He clicks the little blue letters that spell out the username underneath the video. He sounds it out because the collection of letters is strange. Bill-in-ski. Billinski?   
  


According to his profile he is male, from Los Angeles, CA, which fuck, Derek thinks, because  _ he _ lives in LA. He suddenly needs to know if he’s run into this kid at the grocery store before, if he’s been two people behind him getting coffee, if they went to the same high school. He keeps reading, even though he feels like he should go close his blinds now in case the kid is out there looking in to see who’s reading his profile. It says he’s single, interested in men and women, that he’s 22, 5’10”, is white and has brown hair and brown eyes.

Underneath his profile there are three videos. The one Derek just watched, one called “HORNY AFTER SCHOOL” and fuck, Derek is going to hell for this, but the still is of a pocket pussy taped to a desk, and the furniture looks like it’s in some highschooler’s bedroom or something, and he feels his dick pulse like it’s trying to get hard again. He obviously already has confirmation that the guy is over 18, and he knows that models on porn sites name stuff like that so it will get more attention, but still. He scrolls to see the last one which is called “I TEST HOW MANY TIMES I CAN CUM IN AN HOUR *SPOILER ALERT* IT’S A LOT”. The still shows a mole-dotted chest from the chin down, lying flat out on a bed, hand on his  _ clearly _ overworked cock. 

Derek clicks it so fast. 

The video is only twenty minutes long despite the title. He must’ve edited out the parts where he’s just stroking his soft cock. Derek is completely unprepared for seeing the guy’s face for the first time. The video starts with the guy talking straight into the camera, and shit, Derek was not prepared for any of this.

“Okay so, here’s the deal.” And Derek is immediately charmed by his huge expressive eyes, the way his hand comes up to wipe at his mouth like he’s about to confess something. “I’ve been on vacation with my dad, sleeping in the same room as him for a week.” Derek can tell just by the knit of the guy’s eyebrows that he clearly loves his father, would spend another week with him in small confines, that’s not the problem here, no. “And we had a great time, but I haven’t jerked off in a fucking week, okay?” Derek surprises himself when he hears the whimper that comes out of his own throat at that. “And I just got home, well, I almost pulled my Jeep over on the side of the road…” His eyes are looking at something off-screen as his words trail away. He turns back to the camera, “But I am glad that I did not do that. Because I do not want to be arrested with a boner.” Derek laughs, thinks, when have I  _ ever _ laughed at porn? “And then while I was driving and convincing myself not to pull over or like jerk off in some gross rest stop, I thought, St-Bill… when you get home,” he pauses to chuckle to himself, “you can come as many times as you possibly can.” And at that he turns a twinkling eye at the camera. “So you’re welcome. I waited. And now you get to see my reward.” His smirk breaks into a small laugh. “For not getting arrested with a boner on the side of the highway.” His smile is like he’s proud of himself, but also like he knows he’s funny. He takes the camera, his hand obscuring the view a little bit as he clicks it onto a stand or something that is positioned to point at the bed. 

Then, he reaches behind his head and pulls his shirt off in one clean swipe.

  
  
The first one is quick. Like really quick. Like it can’t have been more than a single minute, and the guy is lying flat out on his bed, cock still hard against his glistening stomach. He flexes his hands a little like he can feel the remnants of his orgasm still clenching his fingers and leans up on his elbows to look at the camera. 

“Whew, so… that was fucking fast. But you know how when you’ve been… deprived,” his mouth quirks and Derek thinks this guy is dangerous, he should turn back now, just close the app and pretend he did something else with his afternoon, “that you just need to like fire one off real quick and it’s too much, too hard, too fast? Yeah, that was that one.” He pulls a towel from somewhere off-screen and mops up his stomach. Derek’s eyes narrow in on the thick, dark trail under his belly button, wishes he could lick it clean. The guy drops the towel onto the bed and reaches up towards the top of the bed, brings his hand back into the frame, and slicks his still thick cock with lube. 

“Oh, fuck yes.” His legs fall open in a diamond with his feet together as he strokes his glistening dick. “The second one’s always the best. Well… until the third... You get it.” and he  _ winks _ at the camera. 

Yeah, Derek should do what he can to purge this from his mind if he wants a single shot at keeping his sanity. 

The guy comes three more times before the video ends. By the end, Derek is just holding his throbbing cock in a loose grip because if he moves his hand at all he’ll come and he doesn’t want to until the end of the video, until the final comeshot. 

He’s glad he waited when he sees it. The guy is thrusting two fingers in and out of his ass when he whispers “holy shit” so quietly Derek almost misses it, and then his legs are closing and he’s rolling over onto his side while his cock drips a meager amount onto his at this point filthy bed sheet. His eyes are squeezed shut and his whole body twitches, but Derek’s eyes zoom in on how his stomach muscles are clenching and the color of his overworked cock peaking out of his hand, the circle of come glistening where it sits on the ring of his thumb and forefinger. Derek rubs his own thumb over the head of his dripping dick and almost blacks out from the force of his orgasm.

When his brain resumes functioning, Derek clicks back to the guy’s main profile where it advertises * NEW CONTENT WEEKLY * for the low, low price of $10 a month! He thinks the guy must be just getting started. There’s only four posts so far, only one behind the paywall. He tells himself that he just wants to make sure the kid doesn’t get discouraged. He’s kind of unconventional. What if not that many people have subscribed yet? Derek can’t let that happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr if you wanna hang or whatever 
> 
> https://pray-for-sound.tumblr.com/


End file.
